


Sick Day

by Animedemon01



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animedemon01/pseuds/Animedemon01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being sick sucked, but what sucked more was when you and your three favorite crew members were all sick with the flu and stuck in quarantine together until the virus was gone. Law, unfortunately, found himself in this situation right now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a humor fic, but than it became whatever this is.

Being sick sucked, but what sucked more was when you and your three favorite crew members were all sick with the flu and stuck in quarantine together until the virus was gone. Law, unfortunately, found himself in this situation right now. Since the infirmary was small and uncomfortable (In his opinion), he had Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi, along with himself quarantined him his own quarters. He found it much more pleasant in there, and since the other three were in there constantly, anyways, it wasn’t much of a change. Hell, he didn’t even have to have the healthy members of his crew move any furniture around, as Bepo slept on the floor, and Shachi and Penguin made no argument about sharing the oversized couch.

It all started Shachi and Penguin both having coughs. It was impossible to know which one had it first, as it spread so fast it seemed like they both had gotten it at the exact same time. The fact that they shared both a room and a bed (They had decided they’d rather share a bed that was hardly big enough for the both of them in an unused storage room not much bigger than a walk-in closet and practically spoon every night, instead of sleeping on bunks in the sleeping quarters with the rest of the crew.) was probably a factor in this. Law had quarantined them in their room after they began to annoy them with their constant complaining of illness.

Despite the quarantine and religiously disinfecting everything the sick crew members came in contact with (Including himself and Bepo), Law still managed to catch the flu himself. He blamed it on Penguin and Shachi being such idiots, as he had to repeatedly tell them both that they couldn’t drink rum (Or any other alcoholic beverages) while they were sick if they ever wanted to recover, along with breaking up the fights they liked to start when bored.

Law didn’t admit to being sick until after Bepo had caught the flu (Who knew a bear could catch a human virus?), and quarantined the three other sick members of his crew, along with himself, in his own quarters at that time. That was just a few days ago, and now all four of them had the worst of the virus. Nobody had the energy to do anything more than lay around and feel miserable, and every hour or so one of them would dart into the en-suite bathroom to be sick.

Law was bored out of his mind. He couldn’t sleep or read because his head hurt too much (and he doubted he’d be able to do either with Sachi snoring like a trunkless elephant a few meters away, anyways), and the flu stopped his from being any bit productive, so he was stuck sitting around in his pajamas (Which in Law’s case consisted of a ratty t-shirt, worn-out sweatpants, and the pair of slipped that looked oddly like Beepo he had gotten for his last birthday) and wrapped in a blanket like the other three. 

Penguin, who humorously enough wore pajamas covered in cartoon penguins with matching penguin slippers, broke the silence, his voice hoarse and almost non-existent. “Please tell me again why Shachi and I can’t just rest in our own room? Bastard might snore like a drunken hog, but at least it’s a little quieter. Besides, the light in here’s just too much.”

It took a lot to irritate Penguin, but once something did succeed, it was evident in his voice and behavior. Penguin pulled his blanket over his face, accidentally kicking Shachi off the couch in the process, causing the smaller man to yelp as he hit the floor. Bepo laughed at this, and a silent smile spread across Law’s face. That was one problem solved. 

After the room had settled down, and Shachi was back on the couch (Now glaring at Penguin hatefully), the captain finally replied with a sigh. “For the last time, we’re all in quarantine so we don’t infect the rest of the damn crew and having us all in one space makes it harder for the virus to spread. Do you want to start an epidemic, Penguin, do you?”

“No, that’s not what I meant, captain, you’re a little on edge.” He muttered through the blanket. “But could you, just, dim the light in here a little bit. I mean, it’s practically blinding.”

“Yeah, it really is kinda bright in here.” Agreed Shachi, who was now using Penguin’s chest as a pillow. He wore only a pair of striped pajama pants and no shirt.

Law got up and dimmed the lights with a groan. He just got comfortable and the switch so far away, but at least the others would have one less thing to complain about.

“Random question, but why penguin pajamas?” Bepo asked from the floor. The bear wore nothing at all, as he was more comfortable without clothes, and got away with not wearing any by being an animal. “Are you really that obsessed with penguins?”

Penguin sighed. “Killer got them for me after he saw my other ones and declared them too ratty, he picked them out.”

Killer and Penguin had been together for a while; Law didn’t know how they did it. After all, the two men were constantly separated, and rarely saw each other. But then again, a few of the other crew members had families that they saw even less.

“Hey Penguin, remember when Killer accidentally punched you in the eye while you guys were messing around because you tried to take off his mask? He somehow managed to knock you out and give you a concussion, and hurt your eye so bad you had to wear an eye patch for a month.” Shachi laughed. “That was hilarious! I mean, come on, what kind of couple really has something like that happen?”

“At least I can actually get someone who isn’t 2-dimentional!” Growled Penguin, he did not like having his love life insulted. “Those nudie magazine girls any good in bed? What about that wall slut you refuse to take down and even gave a name and back-story to, the one that’s always weird to look at when I’m getting some? I guess not because, THEY’RE NOT REAL!”

“You bastard!” The smaller man snapped. “How dare you insult Esparanza! A working girl from the country just trying to make it out there in a big city after her mother’s tragic death gets enough of that already!”

They tried to fight for about thirty seconds, before deciding they were both too sick for it and lying back down together and tossing around a few weak insults.  
“I’d rather take a flea bath than listen to you two argue like idiots.” Bepo muttered. “Having soap in my eyes is much more enjoyable than this.”

“Why are you always so badly behaved whenever the crew gives you a bath?” Law asked the bear. “You know you have to take one, and then you always fight to the very end.”  
“Bathing animals just isn’t nat-“ Bepo managed to fall asleep in the middle of his sentence.

Law sighed and looked over to Shachi and Penguin who were also now asleep and sighed. Not only was he now miserable, but he was now miserable alone, and like Penguin had said, Shachi really did snore like a drunken hog.


End file.
